1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a coded key operated solid state entry system having an electronic controlled access to a multiplicity of corresponding coded electronic circuits and embodying a detection and monitoring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A prior art type of related invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,655 issued Aug. 15, 1978 to the inventor herein in a device disclosing edge coded rotary tumblers, optic couplers and a structure adapted to receive a multiplicity of coded keys for access to corresponding circuits, but there is no provision for detection and monitoring the operation of the device.